Marvel Vs Capcom: Clash of Two Worlds
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: Superheroes and Supervillains meet to clash themselves in the fight, the clash between the fighters of both universes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my follower readers Welcome to my newest Marvel vs Capcom story. This not the first time i tried to make this. It based on Marvel comic book series and Capcom's Street Fighter, Resident Evil, Megaman and a few series.

This will be MCU Punisher since he is the better character and experienced as his comic counterpart. I have a feeling that this going to be Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 Punisher would be a little op sent into the Resident Evil world.

it's gonna be make a good chapter, so that is takes place in the Universes of Marvel and Capcom.

The Punished and The S.T.A.R.S.

Jill Valentine. Members of the Special Tactics and Rescue. Also known as S.T.A.R.S.

Now S.T.A.R.S. was an elite special forces division under the jurisdiction of the Raccoon City Police Department. It was employed ex-military personnel and academic civilians for appropriate positions within the police department. The overall idea was to form a team combining tactically-sound soldiers with cientists, allowing the team to operate in both anti-terrorism and increasingly-potent urban crime.

As for Jill. she was part of the U.S. Army's Delta Force training program, where she earned extremely high grades in bomb disposal. She was recruited into S.T.A.R.S. for her already well-developed fighting skills. In July 1998, she became one of the few surviving S.T.A.R.S. members of the infamous Mansion incident and after that she return to Raccoon CIty in hope to investigate the Umbrella Corporation involvement in the strange virus infected the mansion. But now two months later, her investigation was cut short due to the massive outbreak in the city and now she has been fighting for her life against the zombies.

But now she was fighting something far worse. A massive gigant of a beast that had been after her all night. The monster was called Nemesis. An experimental form of intelligent Tyrant created by the direct administration of Umbrella Headquarters. Its purpose was to prove that a t-virus infected creature could retain most of its intelligence and follow specific orders.

It had been tasked to hunt down and kill all surviving S.T.A.R.S. members at any cost. And it looked like Jill would be his next victim after her teammate Brad Vickers was the first victim it killed.

Jill fired away at the large tank behind the monster and it burn his mask, Nemesis roared as the fire harm him. Nemesis charged at her, Jill dived to the side, but was caught off guard as an tentacle came out of its wrist wrapped around her legs and drag her towards him.

Jill hissed in pain as she struggled to get back up. Nemesis runs at her and but before he could grab her head, the van appear out of nowhere and hit it and Jill gasped and suddenly felt something holding her up and pull her out of the monster's way.

As someone put Jill down on the ground for her to stand and she opened her eyes to see a man with a skull on his chest.

This man was Frank Castle, A.K.A. The Punisher.

To say Frank's life has been hell would be an understatement. In fact his life has been more hell than most humans on the planet.

A dedicated US Marine excelling as a soldier in every way, Frank Castle was a force to be reckoned with during the Vietnam War but also a dedicated family man. After a particularly close call in the final years of the war, he resigned to a Special Forces Instructor post in upstate New York so he could be closer to his wife Maria and two children, Lisa and Francis. Disaster struck one day, years later, when Frank and his family went for a picnic in Central Park, only to be caught in the crossfire of a shoot out led by Mafia gangs. The mob fired on his family, Somehow Frank managed to survived the blood bath and his family were not so lucky as they were gunned down right in front of his eyes and there by destroying the only chance he had for a normal and happy life.

Unable to move on and failed by a corrupt justice system, Frank Castle sought revenge, prompting him to disappear just as he was to receive the Presidential Medal of Freedom. As he resurfaced, he was now known as the Punisher, wearing a body armor with a large skull imprinted on his chest and armed with a variety of weapons. Not only vowed to have revenge for his family, but also to dedicate the rest of his life to fighting crime.

But Frank's one man war on the criminal underground and his extremely brutal and bloody methods has led him to clash with many of the world's greatest heroes like Captain AMerica, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Wolverine and the Avengers. But Frank could not care of the people of New York thinks about him. While he holds some level of respect for them, in his eyes they don't have the guts to do what needed to truthly protect the innocent.

Frank does not believe in justice, he believes in punishment and that the only way to stop the scum of the world from hurting or killing anyone else, is to make sure they can never do anything, ever again. He is not the judge, he is the executioner.

But right now he's on a different situation. He and Microchip are driving through the ruin streets of Raccoon City and see the tall seven feet monster grab the woman in blue on the head and Castle, Microchip save her.

Jill look up found herself looking into the eyes of a man "Who are you?"

"I'm the Punisher, what's your." The man said proudly and Jill said "Jill, Jill Valentine."

Nemesis roared and Microchip had back up the van before the monster could destroyed it,

"So, that's thing after you, I know you are innocent."

Frank stood up ready to fight the monster. Jill thought ''What the he**'s he been up to, he armed himself with various weapons, is he really going to fight that monster with all of them?

"Wait, Punisher. That thing will kill you!" Jill called out.

Frank just smiled and turned to her "Calm down lady. I may be tougher than I look on my body armor vest. Just trust me on this."

Nemesis just let out a roar as he attacked the vigilante, who just charge at him too before he duck and pull out a combat knife to slash the monster's leg. It worked and Frank push the monster by tripped him to hs legs and make him fell on the ground crashed head first into the concrete. The large monster growled and punched the ground.

"You will be stopped, monster." Frank said.

Nemesis got back up on his feet and tried to punch Frank who rather easily managed to dodge the incoming attack blows. "As expected, big and strong, but not to fast… something's on his chest, the heart maybe i can shoot it and he's going to die. Frank though before he was kicked in the gut and sent flying into the car. He grunted before dodging a powerful blow from Nemesis

and pull out his shotgun to shoot him and gave a way cry.

Nemesis used its tentacle to grab Frank in the leg and tripped him over, grabbed his head. Frank try to break free from grips but he don't have a choice and pull out his combat knife keep stabbing the monster's arm.

Nemesis throw Frank to the car and the glass shattered, he turns his attention on Jill who is inside The Punisher's van with Microchip and throw a punch at her. He use his tentacles to pull her out of the van and Microchip trying to not letting himself get killed by the monster. Nemesis keep trying to punch at his target and she managed to evade his attacks, But a gunshot shoot him to the head and turn to see who is shot him.

Frank then quickly said "Ok big guy. I'm not letting nobody die on my watch."

Frank thought ''Man, i could use Daredevil, Logan, or anyone's help to deal with this monster'' and he was then charged at Nemesis and elbow him in the stomach trip him over to the ground then repeated left and right hook in the face and keep continued to punch the monster and pull his combat knife to end it, But until his arm was caught and then received a fist to the face.

Castle landed on the ground with a grunt and coughed the blood out of his mouth. Nemesis walked toward the Punisher and slammed his foot into his chest thanks to his body armor vest protected him from begin injuried and then the monster keeps stomping him several times. Nemesis took out an tentacle from his hand and ready to kill the punished vigilante by sending it through his chest.

But then gun shots is heard as Jill began firing at the monster "Step away from the Punisher, you creep a** stalker!".

"S.T.A.R.S.!" Nemesis said before roaring and attacked her again.

Jill rolled to the left side and continued to fire away at the monster "Die you monster! DIE!".

Nemesis lift the car and threw at her, forcing Jill to throw himself to evade on the ground to avoid begin spilt in half. But as she try to get up, Nemesis grabbed her and David Lieberman by the necks and began to squeeze. But before he could snap both of their necks, Frank jumped at Nemesis' back and wrapped his arm around the monster's neck, forcing him to drop Jill and David who landed on the ground and coughed as she tried to catch their breathes.

Microchip ran over to Jill "Are you ok, Ms. Valentine."

Jill responded the question "Yeah, I wouldn't be dead, of you guys saved me again."

"Our dance is not even over, creep! Give the lady and guy some space and leave them alone!" Frank said as he keep stabbing and slash the monster in the shoulder. Nemesis roared and tried to shake him off. "Micro, get her out of here."

"But Frank, I'm leaving this area without you?" Micro called out about not leaving him with the monster.

Nemesis backed up and with Frank still on his back, he began slamming him against the wall of a building several times, trying to force him to let go of him. But Frank managed to not losing his grip keep holding the monster's neck and keep stabbed him several times. Something that was really starting to bother this large behemoth.

"Sorry creep, you think shaking me off you is not going to easy and I will end yo-AAAAARGH!" Frank cried out in pain as he felt something stab into his arm, making him fall of Nemesis' back.

"FRANK" Micro shouted as he saw the tentacles came out of the monster's body.

Frank looked up in pain and saw tentacles coming out of Nemesis' back. Castle was managed to try getting up and grab his rifle weapon but the monster snared his tentacles and wrapped Frank's legs and slammed him against the ground and the car, punch him in the face multiple times and throw them on the ground.

"Punisher" Jill cried out, she need to help him, that is something that could hurt that monster. She got a idea and turned to Microchip "Let's get into that car and hurt it."

Microchip asked in confusion, "What are you sure about that, Jill."

Nemesis walked over to Frank who tried to get back up and grab his rifle. Nemesis was ready to use his flamethrower to burned the vigilante. But then the sound of a car starting up was heard. Jill and Microchip are engine the car and managed drive it onto the monster. Nemesis slid back, but managed to hold the car back and roars.

"STAAAAAAARRSSSSS!" He began lifting the car his strength forcing both Jill and Microchip to jump off the car.

But then Frank have a Defy Pain in fury of high pain and open fire his rifles at the monster's heart and keep shooting it, then let out a battle war cry and began to punch the monster with everything he got. He punched him with a right and hook combos and then delivered a lethal blow to slash the monster's eye and cut him open his wounds.

Before Nemesis could stood up Frank put his foot on his chest and began used all his bullets and keep firing at him at all cost. Jill shouted for him to move. Microchip managed to drive the car towards Nemesis and got out of the car, Frank evade and flip the incoming car and another man appear to have a rocket shot the car's fuel tank, causing it to explode and Nemesis stopped moving.

Frank was breathing hard and bleed so much due to his battle with the monster "That… was a scary monster I've never fought before."

"I am surprised That you are a one arm man and a fighter, Castle. How did you do all of hand-to-hand combat and firearms?" Jill asked.

Frank look at her in the eyes "I'll tell you once we get out of this area."

Frank try to get up but he is injuried too bad during the fight "Let me help you."

"Thanks, Jill. I own you saved my life." Frank thumps up and another man wake up to help get the Punisher into his van. "Who are you?"

"Name's Carlos, I'm bring you all to the Raccoon Subway, that's gonna be a safe place." Carols introducted himself and the group went inside the van and Microchip need a direction how to get to the subway train.

But after they left, Nemesis rose out of the fire and his suit ripped from the spots and let out of a single word "S.T.A.R.S.!".

This war not far from ever.

I hear Resident Evil 3 Remake coming out in April 3, 2020. Which they reveal screenshot of new enemies, monsters, locations and more.

.

Tell me what you think on this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

This going to be Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Green Goblin in his PS2, PSP, and Wii appearance since he was look like his comic counterpart.

The Succubus and The Goblin

Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was born in 1678 in a region of Scotland. Her father Belial foresaw that the realm called Makai Kingdom would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon Someone, a great life form, would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years and decided to leave the future of the Aensland family as same as the future of Makai.

She was a very special Succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Morrigan found her life in the Aensland castle dull and visited the human world time to time again to look for some kind of fun.

Morrigan fly through to New York City and heard that Jedah had team up with one of the supervillains and kidnap her sister in order to conquer her realm of Aensland and fly through the Oscorp Building to investigate about her whereabouts. Morrigan saw that her sister Lilth is inside the tank experiment and as she try to get to her and the doors locked, looked to her surroundings and she said, "Lilith, hang in there. I'm going to get you out."

"You right on time, succubus! The chaos is just begun!." came of a voice said from the monitor, and the figure came out of the shadows and he had a purple and gray suit and brown bags strap on each of his sides and wear a hat on his head, green skin color, not to mention he flying in a gilder.

**This villain… was Norman Virgil Osborn A.k.a, The Green Goblin**

Norman Osborn was the CEO of Oscorp and the father of Harry Osborn and the husband of Emily Osborn. He became friends with Donald Menken and Otto Octavious and became the future Vice President of the Oscorp company.

However, his partner Mendell Stromm helped him to create the serum that driven mad and give him superhuman powers, However, it increased his physical and mental abilities, but also developed a spilt personality which made him became the Green Goblin and both his civilian and supervillain personalities sometimes work together. Norman donned a costume of a goblin and technological devices, general craziness and his genius level-intellect, Including his Pumpkin Bombs, razor bats and gas-emitting pellets. He become the supervillain known as The Green Goblin.

"You look such beautiful, succubus. The purple skin demon told me all about you, and I believe that you will becoming an experimented next just like your sister," Came a evilly voice. Morrigan looked and saw Green Goblin fly down and jump off his gilder.

"Well well, if it's the Green Goblin." Morrigan said, place both hands on her hips.

"You've known that Jedah and Umbrella Corporation had formed an alliance with the Sinister Six. Now you will join her or You both will join the new version group of the Sinister Six." Green Goblin said as he face her in eye contact.

"We're not your experiments to be use by the likes of you." Morrigan said with a glare.

"Don't think this is over, Morrigan. Let's see you're not a waste of pumpkin bombs." Green Goblin said as he pull out his pumpkin bomb and throw it at Morrigan,

Morrigan dodged the incoming attack and Goblin maniac laughed, he said "You are good, beautiful woman. You and your sister will become a symbiote hosts once I finished you, both of you will join and became part of the Sinister Six."

Morrigan shape her wings into missile and shoot all of them at the Goblin, but he called his gilder and fly through the lab room then blast the roof outside so that the lab can't so much damaged.

Morrigan charged at him and form a tentacles to grab his arms and pull him closer.

"You will release her, Goblin." Morrigan angrily said and slammed him against the wall and the succubus was about to eat his soul, the missile from the gilder hit her in the back and the Green Goblin called his gilder and climb on it. Both the Succubus and the Goblin fly to face each other in the air, Morrigan used soul fist to blast the pumpkin bomb out of the sky and create a ILLusionists of herself to charge at him.

"The ILLusionists of a mirror just like Mysterio, if you and him have something in common?" Green Goblin said as he saw the mirror of Morrigan, the Goblin throw the razor bats at one of the mirror of her and one of them dodged and punch him in the face. Green Goblin managed not to lose his control to fly on his gilder and Morrigan blocked the attack assault as Green Goblin fired the whole missile to destroy one of her ILLusionist mirror self,

Morrigan said, "You not giving up, aren't you?"

"I won't be beaten so easy, Don't think this is over!" Green Goblin said with an evil smile and ready to engage to fight, Morrigan teleported and strike the Green Goblin from the back, then form a blast cannon to blast him. Green Goblin crashed into the rooftop of Oscorp Tower so hard and his superhuman durability made him toughness to survived the attacks, The Goblin and Morrigan are fighting in hand-to-hand combat, Morrigan tried to hit Green Goblin but he blocked her combo attacks and he dodged tried to hit back. But she managed to take advanced by rapid punches and kicks at him and her foe tries to get up, Morrigan demanded "Free my sister or suffer."

"What if I don't then she dies!" Green Goblin sais as he cough blood from his mouth and healing from his injuried from the fight. Morrigan grabbed him and look at him with a glare.

Razor bats scranth Morrigan's back and The Gilder impale her his body and Green Goblin remote it to come towards him, Morrigan coughed from blood on her mouth and tried to said on her breath. "Don't put me back to Jedah Dohma and I cannot going and gone through that again, please."

Green Goblin looked as her in the moment before sighed "Sorry succubus, if he want you to become his slave then join the Sinister Six and dosen't matter of a choice rather than you and your sister becoming Oscorp's experiments."

"I would love to play but you and your sister will be the new hosts of the symbiotes and join the Sinister Six, HAHAHAHAHAHA." Green Goblin knocked Morrigan out and laughed as he hold her body and take to the tank experiments.

-Oscorp Labs-

Jedah Dohma waited for ally to come back with Morrigan alive or dead, and the Green Goblin holding her body put her in the lab tank, "She can be useful for the Sinister Six."

Jedah replied, "I'm sure she and her sister will becoming our ally soon, Green Goblin. Let's see that your arch-nemesis Spider-Man can take on these two succubus in their symbiote states."

Green Goblin told and let his ally know, "How about Venom, I'm sure that he and Spider-Man would find out about Oscorp team up the villains to experiments on these subjects and developed the Goblin serum and the artificial symbiotes with the help of the Umbrella Corporation company." Jedah Dohma, Umbrella, and The Sinister Six are watch as both succubus are during the bonding process covered their bodies in the lab tanks.

.

Tell me what are you think about this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to be MCU the Winter Soldier since the Soviet store the Winter Soldier project to HYDRA and experienced as his comic counterpart. I feeling that it would be Marvel Strike Force Winter Soldier would be on the mission in the Sengoku Basara world.

* * *

** The Kunoichi and The Assassin of Winter**

**Kasuga:**was originally from the same ninja village as Sarutobi Sasuke, and the two had an amiable relationship. Eventually she was sent on a mission to kill Uesugi Kenshin. However, before she could kill Kenshin, Kasuga falls for the warlord. Kenshin pardons her and took her in as a spy. However, because of her failure to assassinate Uesugi, she was exiled from her village. From then on Kasuga served Kenshin and become his most loyal ninja.

It's not change since the two universes merging. She was sent on a mission by Uesugi Kenshin to stop the mysterious Winter Soldier they never heard of before, from launch their assault on Japan, she sneak into the Umbrella base where they was set into destroyed her village and throw her weapons of Kunai at the Hydra armored guards and Umbrella soldiers took the card from them and to open the door, Kasuga walk into the room and saw a man with a robot arm with a red star on it and wears the suit appear to be a assassin guard the console to make sure the counter down is completed.

**This man is… James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky A.K.A, The Winter Soldier.**

Bucky lost his father when he was young during World War II. Bucky was trained by the military and join the United States of America, becoming Captain America's partner.

Bucky join Cap as a member of the Invaders alongside Namor, Jim Hammond and Thomas Raymond. He become close friends with Toro, Human Torch and Golden Girl, who dubbed themselves "The Kid Commandos". During the time he team up with other sidesicks to form the Young Allies and Liberty Legion to help the Invaders in their fight against the Red Skull.

In the closing days of World War II, during the mission overseas to take down Baron Heinrich Zemo, Cap and Bucky hopped on a plane carry the time and hoping of disarm it. Cap can't reach it but Bucky hung on. It was bobby trapped and the bomb detonated. Bucky found himself too close to the explosion which sent him and Captain America falling into the waters below.

April 1945, the Soviet found the body of Bucky and revived him back from the dead, fitting him with a cybernetic arm, the Soviets began working on the Winter Soldier project. They begin to program him to be loyal to them and earn him a codecame Winter Soldier. He and the Winter Soldier project are store and gave to Hydra so that he can be their greatest weapon/assassin to assassinate everyone who are a threat to HYDRA and keep him on ice in order to prevent him from aging. Hydra gave him a task for each of his missions in half century and keeping him from learning the truth.

He has been reactivated and sent by Hydra to launch the assault on Japan homelands with the alliance of Nobunaga Oda and eliminate anyone who gets in their way.

Kasuga aim her Kunai weapons at the Winter Soldier "Hey! Who are you?!"

The man slowly turn around, revealing to be wearing a mask and goggles. He did not answer,

He was about to just activated the launch. Kasuga can tell that he is the assassin like her,

but he is bad news.

"For the last time, I said who are-" Before Kasuga was try to finished that sentence, she summon

the blade rings to deflect the gunshot as The Soldier pull out both his handguns to shoot to click.

She tackled the Soldier down with a kick, but was quickly blocked the blow with his metal arm

and pushed her back with a glare "I'm the Winter Soldier, nothing but a ghost. Now you will get out of my

way or die."

"Sorry, I won't let you launch the terrorist assault on my own village of my world." Kasuga declared as she ready to engaged the Soldier in combat.

The fight is began.

Kasuga first throw he daggers of Kunai, to her utter surprised, the Winter Soldier knee down on the ground and pull out his combat knife from his boot and deflect them, the Soldier pull out his SIG-Sauger P220 pistol. Kasuga dodged to the wall and knock down the table to avoid begin shot at. Then began to came out of the table to began fight again, the Soldier wasn't there.

Kasuga summon the teleported to find her enemy somewhere in the base and figure he was vanished into another facility and keep searching for him to come out. Kasuga was about to use her Guiding Light to draw her enemy towards her, the Winter Soldier came out and punch with his metal silvery fist to strike her in the face, she regain his senses and knock the weapon out of his hand. Kasuga got up at the moment and try to punch the Soldier to the rib but he quickly grab her arm and twisted make her cry out in surprised on the attack pin her down on the wall to locked the arms keeping her at bay.

The Winter Soldier keep locked her bay right until Kasuga pull out her Kunai dagger to swing at him, The Winter Soldier avoid the attack and his opponent flip back to kick his back sent him flying, the Winter Soldier grinned as he is hit on the wall and Kasuga slammed connected his foot hit Winter Soldier to the face and his googles on the right side shattered. Getting up and glare at her, the Soldier pull his pistol to fire at his target but missed it.

Winter Soldier charged at her raise his mechanical arm to deliver a blow to Kasuga sent flying through the center of the lab, she regain her sense and dodged the incoming attack. Kasuga summon a galic lightning to draw her to her to take advanced by rapid punches and kicks at him, the Soldier flip and did a jumping kick hard cause the ninja flee feet away from him.

The Soldier reload his weapons and strap into his back and gun hip, he pull out his combat knife to cut Kasuga. Kasuga summoned the gaclic to draw him towards so that she can knock him out, she went to the console in order to shut it down before her homeland and villages are conquer.

Unbeknownst to her, Winter Soldier got up and throw his combat knife at her in the back, Kasuga cough as blood coming out of her mouth. Winter Soldier walks towards her and by out his knife out the ninja to keep cut her, Kasuga cried out in pain as her enemy keeps doing it.

Kasuga bleed to badly in the fight, she headbutt him and summon Dark Nebula glowing orbs around her that will knock her enemy got to close. Kasuga sunspot a counterattack to above and stun he Soldier for a short period time before striking back, she ran towards Winter Soldier and rapid combat attack to finish the fight, but before she could finished it.

Winter Soldier caught the ninja's hand with his non-metal hand and it would do any good to stop him from fighting, the assassin try to kick her again, but she blocked the attack and use her Nova Boom to create a clone of light that charge forward and damage the Winter Soldier as he yelled electricaled. Kasuga came to punch her enemy with a yell, the Soldier fell to the ground grunted and his googles fell off of his face.

Kasuga managed to shut the assault down and before she could destroy it, Winter Soldier shot her in the shoulder, Kasuga shocked that her opponent is stand have a fight. With no option choices, Kasuga got and ran towards the soldier by threw a punch, only the Winter Soldier caught it and punch her in the gut and kick her in the knee make her cry out in pain and sent her flying.

She could stand and have what strength she have left to finished her mission to stop the Winter Soldier, Kasuga ran full speed ahead hopping to defeat the Winter Soldier with one power, only for the Hydra assassin grab her arm and grab her by the neck, swing his metal fist to finish the blow.

Kasuga crawl back trying to get away from him and said, "You are such stronger than me, but why are you doing this? Who sent you!"

Winter Soldier didn't say nothing as he slowly walk towards her, the blonde ninja cough too much blood in the fight and have tears that something could happened.

Winter Soldier took a moment look at her, "Sorry, It's my mission to stop intruders like you trying to stop the assault on Japan, I have no choice but to capture you?"

He knocked Kasuga out before holding her defeated body on his shoulder and called Hydra to pick him up and the assault on the war began.

* * *

Back in the Hydra base, Winter Soldier reported "This ninja was sent by her love warlord to stop the assault. I already stop her from eliminated it.

"Your mission is complete, soldier. She could be useful for Hydra. Anyone shall knee before me, Hail Hydra!" Red Skull said as he cross his arms with a smirked.

.

I decided to do a chapter to pair the ninja Kasuga against the Hydra assassin Winter Soldier in this chapter. I begin a fan of Marvel comics and Capcom since they make their Marvel Vs. Capcom series.

Tell me what you think on this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**This Will Be The MCU Crossbones since his pain make him immune to physical fight or experienced as his comic counterpart.**

* * *

** A Lady Devil Hunter vs Mercenary**

**Lady Mary, **a human **Devil Hunter.**

Now Lady's life has been anything but easy, in face her life was a nightmare. As a baby, Lady was named ''Mary'' by her father, Arkham, who inherited the blood of the legendary dark knight Sprada had slain to seal the Temen-in-gru. However, at some point her father became obsessed with the legend and the possibility of obtaining Sparda's power, and slew Kalina Ann, his wife and Lady's mother. At that time, Lady disowned him and renounced her name before committing to the path of a Devil Hunter.

Years later, in a quest for revenge, Lady begins to climb the Temen-ni-gru in pursuit of Arkham. She first meet Dante, son of Sparda after his battle with Cerberus. She fires a missile from her weapon Kalina Ann at Dante, who dodges the missile and rides it around the chamber like a flying surfboard. After the missile blows a hole in the wall, Lady uses the new entrance to continue up the tower.

Lady currently taking a different than Dante. As she approaches the top, she is confronted by her father Arkham, who calmly asks her why she point a gun at her own kin. She then claims that the only family was her mother and attempts to shoot him, but Arkham dodges her bullets and flip her off the side of the tower. She fires at him with her handguns as she falls, one bullet grazes his cheek.

Below the tower, Dante, in devilishly proper timing, catches her by the ankle. She demands that Dante to let her go, but Dante jokes that it would be waste if she were to end up as "just a pretty stain''. She then shoots Dante in the forehead, and he drops her. By jamming the blade of the Kalina Ann into the wall of the tower, she manages to stop her fall only a short distance away. Dante peers over the ledge to express his outrage at being shot, so shoots at him again. This time Dante catches the bullet with his teeth, but he decided to leave where she be.

Still without a name, she presses on. She does not see Dante again until Leviathan nearly falls on her. Not sure what to make of it, she draws her gun as the eye begins to move. In a fountain of blood, Dante bursts forth from the eye. He starts to walk away, following a sign left by Jester, but she stops him. The two exchange a few words, but are attacked by the demons. She and Dante stand back-to-back and fight off the demons. During the battle, Dante asks her what her name is, to which Lady responds that she doesn't have one, and that he can call her whatever he likes. Dante, in a rather dismissive way, replies "Whatever, Lady" before leaping away and leaving the rest of the demons for her to deal with.

When Dante find the seemingly dead body of Arkham, Lady arrive at the scene. Seeing the body of her despised father, she ask Dante if he is responsible. When Dante replies with an unsatisfactory, "So what if I did?" Lady flies into a rage and shoots at Dante, though he dodges or counters every shot. While venting her anger on Dante, she explains Arkham's sins and that he is her father. She laments about Arkham's death being her responsibility since they are family, but ultimately sends Dante on his way. Some time after Dante's departure, Arkham awakes, though he is still on the verge of death. He tells Lady that it was a demon who trick him into killing his wife, and pins the blame on Vergil.

Dante finally catches up with Lady at the Divine Library. When Dante goes to the top of the tower to the Demon World, Lady stops him and aims her gun at Dante, saying that is her responsibility to stop Arkham and Dante should not interfere. Dane insists that it is his responsibility, too, and demands that Lady get out of the way. Lady refuses and they begin a fight. After her defeat, Dante remarks that the whole mess started with his father Sparda, and he should sort it out. Lady acquiesces, and entrusts Dante now understanding what Dante is fighting for, she give him her weapon Kalian Ann in exchange for name.

But now after years had passed since the final battle between Dante and Vergil. Lady was not the only a Devil Hunter for hire, along with her friends, Dante and Trish. Which bring us to the situation, Lady was hired to take down a mercenary wear a battlesuit who lead some green suit soldiers with a skull insignia with three tentacles on it and his group of mercenaries at an abandoned facility located in British Columbia somewhere in the mountains.

When she arrived, Lady see these people in a military green suits on with the same insignia on their suit are the Hydra soldiers and his group of mercenaries, she saw that they are lead by a mercenary in a battlefield suit with a white prints of bones and mask hid his scars and his arms hook up with an weaponized gauntlets.

This man is **Brock Rumlow A.k.a, Crossbones**. A ruthless mercenary and vengeful, die hard bruiser with a devastating explosion attack who has operated as the right-hand man of the Red Skull as well as a member of Hydra, Skeleton Crew, Serpent Squad and surprisingly, Thunderbolts.

Not much is known about the early life of the man that would become Crossbones. As a young man, Brock Rumlow was the leader of a small New York gang. There he encountered a young Diamondback, she wanted to join his gang and he use his size to overpower and rape her. When she came home, her two brothers saw what happened to her and went after Brock for revenge. One of the brothers was killed by Crossbones with a throwing knife and the other left the family in shame to eventually become the mercenary Cutthroat. As he grew and became more part of the criminal underworld, he began learning about the Red Skull and looked up to him as a god-like figure. After joining Taskmaster's school for criminals, Crossbones worked his way up and ladder and quickly became a teacher. While observing some of his fights, the Red Skull instructed Taskmaster to bring Brock to him. Sometime later he began to working for Albert Malik, the man who was claiming to be the Red Skull. He was hired to take a team of mercenaries and break into a castle belonging to the actual Skull. After avoiding defenses and showing some skill with a bow and arrow, a blob-like monster proved to be the ultimate threat.

All but one other mercenary was killed and they were taken prisoner by the Red Skull and Arnim Zola. Brock was interrogated by the Skull and he revealed who his employer was and dedication to the Red Skull. Rather than kill him, the Skull challenge Brock to a fight in order to test his new body that cloned from Steve Rogers. Exhausted from scaling the mountain to get to the castle, Brock is beating and Red Skull sees the evil in him, then offers him training and spot as his new bodyguard and Rumlow accept it.

During Hydra uprising, Brock Rumlow and the operatives of Hydra are led by Alexander Pierce to conquer the world during Project Insight. Captain America and his allies thwart their plans and Rumlow try to escape the building where it dropped right on his face which led him had scars all over his body. Afterwards he escape custody and became an mercenary known as Crossbones.

Crossbones order the Hydra troopers to get the weapons load in the vehicles and head back to the base to have a bad plan to transfer some of their technology to use a portal that will take them to their new base of operations with the villains from both worlds.

Lady take cover without the Hydra soldiers and mercenaries notice she is spy on them about their plans are, Crossbones would be a easily foe she never fought mercenaries like him before. But the bad people who join the ranks of Hydra are currently work on their experiments.

However, after the Hydra troopers and the Skeleton Crew left. Crossbones was loaded weapons and put his battlefield suit on, before he could put his mask on, he noticed someone watching them "Hey!"

Lady knew that she is caught listened what their movements are, she decided to come out from her cover and pull her handguns out, "I hear they called you Crossbones. You will tell me what you and your crew are up to something?"

"One thing that you should have stay out of the business, Devil Hunter. But this is nothing personal." Crossbones taunted as he hooked the gauntlets in his arms and put his mask on his face to hid his scars,"I consider myself an artist- a true craftsman who specializes in murder, destruction, and terror."

"So this will be a feel to get your a** kicked by this lady today?" Lady said as she stand up for her guard.

Crossbones took out his handgun out from his leg weapon strap and pointed at his enemy. Lady moved out of the way, but the Devil Hunter and the vegenceful mercenary keep take cover and shoot at each other.

Both of their gun are empty and reload, Lady reload both her guns before seeing her opponent was there but he's not, and Crossbones quickly rush towards the spot Lady was from behind and shoves her over the side of the boxes, Lady quickly got back up before Crossbones stomp her in his feet, Lady take out her weapon Kalian Ann while Crossbones taunted and wrath, both fighters charged at each other.

The fight's began.

Lady quickly use the grapple hook in Kalian Ann to backflip out of the way from the attack Crossbones deliver a punch as the mercenary miss the blow. Lady fired the missile at the vengeful mercenary. The missile hit the ground sent Crossbones flying on his feet and hit against a wall. Crossbones quickly regain his sense and saw the Devil Hunter fired and assault the missiles at him. Crossbones get up and run away from the assault.

He run towards Lady in full speed dodged the fired missile assault and use his gauntlets to punch her in the ribs left and right, then punch her in the gut sent her flying in the other side of the Hydra vehicle. Lady groaned in the moment as she gets back up, the Devil Hunter charged at the mercenary and hook rapid to the left and right punched him several times but it didn't do nothing to him.

Crossbones counterattacks Lady and and knee her in the face, Lady thought 'man, a mercenary like him is tougher than i image.'

Lady slowly turn around to see Crossbones is walk towards her ready to do come combat, but he threw a bomb at her which Lady was able to getting up quickly ran away before it could explosion. Both fighters traded every blow attacks and block each punches at each other.

Caught by a surprised attack, Crossbones piston punch Lady which he back sent her flying through the side of the base. Seeing the mercenary is pull his foot to stomp her, the Devil Hunter blocked the attacked and swing kick his legs making him fell to the ground, not much of her dismay. Lady backflip kick him to the chin and brought her two guns to shoot the mercenary and fired the rockets and see he is still alive. Crossbones survived the assault due to his battlesuit armor protected him from harmed. "Go ahead and grovel. "It won't help you."

Crossbones recovered from the assault and charged at Lady by punch her combo with his gauntlets and slammed her to the vehicle, Crossbones throw her at the car and she groaned, the mercenary threw the grenade at her. "Fire in the hole!"

Lady quickly evade and run away from it and it exploded on the vehicles, The Devil Hunter kick him in the knee and going after her weapon Kalian Ann and turn around to aim it on Crossbones and locked on him. fire a rocket at the mercenary serval times, Crossbones gasped as it coming towards her. The vengeful mercenary ducked the strikes behind the vehicles and was about to charged. But the Devil Hunter managed to pull her handguns out in Crossbones' face and pull the trigger… only a click sounded and ran out of bullets.

Lady looked at her handguns "Really I'm ran out of bullets in this fight."

Crossbones took the chance by grab The Devil Hunter's arm, she swing back kick at him at his side and push the vegenceful mercenary's arm away, Crossbones blocked every time his opponent try to take the hit blows coming at him. He grab by the neck squeeze and slammed his head into Lady's forehead making her nose bleed and defeated, but Lady knee him in the gut and punch him in the face. "I'll burn you out!"

"You will stand down, mercenary. You know something that I'm going after your leader?" Lady muttered as she walk right towards the vegenceful mercenary.

Lady took her Kalian Ann and click a blade out from inside and ready to attack him with it, Crossbones use his large retractable blades hidden in the specialized gauntlets to block the slash. Both fighters clash and created sparks from their blades and clash went back and forward. During the fight Rumlow took his arm out and try to cut this woman, Lady pushed back and sent a rocket at Crossbones and the missile exploded sent him flying onto the ground, the mercenary is defeated but he was on his knees.

"Lady turn around and face him in the eyes, "What did this 'Hydra' organization wanted and what they are after."

"We are going to burn both the worlds and everyone will have a lot of pain and burn." Crossbones said as he try to give everything a lot of the pain.

After that, Lady notice Crossbones is detonate on himself to finish the Devil Hunter and it exploded both of them. Both fighters are not moving or stand, they survived the fight.

.

Just decided to pair the characters from both Marvel and Capcom fight. If i decide to gave Lady from Devil May Cry a pairing against the ruthless mercenary like Crossbones from Captain America.

What do you think on this chapter.


End file.
